Gospels and the Rain
by ballerinab2004
Summary: Ruth finally has a day off, spoilers for season 8 only. DISCLAIMER: Spooks and ALL associated characters belong to Kudos, not me!


**Gospels and the rain.**

A day off. Ruth was having trouble dealing with this concept. She had woken up at her usual time despite the absence of an alarm and could not face going back to bed. It seemed such a shame to waste the day ahead. As it was a Saturday, London was already bustling by the time 9am rolled around after a leisurely breakfast and shower. Ruth stood facing the front door, bracing herself to leave her sanctuary. _I could have more time off whenever, _she thought idly, as her paid holiday days lay stacked and unused, but after the events that had marked her return to the Grid, the idea of time off also represented an unwelcome opportunity to reflect. The grief had not yet left, but it was getting easier to let herself become preoccupied with other matters.

She gathered her trench coat around herself, smiling at the full skirt which billowed in the wind as she walked from her house down the street. The trench coat had been outrageously priced, but she had told herself it was an investment. It was much lighter than her winter coat and would be perfect for keeping out the worst of the spring showers. The light cream complemented her complexion and the cut flattered her. As she walked, she enjoyed losing herself in the city, going on autopilot and she traced a familiar route around the city. She stopped for a coffee, relishing the chance to people watch without having to wonder if the people she was observing were about end the world as she knew it.

After about an hour, she reached her final destination. _The British Library_. She had toyed with the idea of going to the British Museum, but the British Library offered a level of peace and quiet that the Museum could not, with the hustle and bustle of tours and tourists keen to see the treasures of the ancient world in the smallest amount of time possible. She walked through the security barriers, giving over her handbag for inspection, it was duly returned and she walked into the _Treasures of the British Library _exhibition. She had visited many times before, but enjoyed seeing the new pages of the books on display, that had been carefully and lovingly turned to reveal pieces of familiar and strange stories brought to light after centuries of sleep.

Harry Pearce cursed as the rain began to bounce off the pavements as he walked away from Euston station._ Why does the weather wait till I am getting off the train to change? _ He stomped crossly, fuming at his own decision to give his driver the day off. Continually being chauffeured around definitely had its perks, but sometimes he had the need for solitude and to travel alone. He searched for some shelter from the downpour, but the many coffee shops and fast food outlets had filled already and were unpleasantly sweaty and humid as half of London sought refuge. The British Library began to swim into view and Harry smiled. Perfect. The café would provide a welcome pause whilst the weather did its worst. He had always loved the café, nestled in the back of the building surrounding by countless volumes containing the collective knowledge of the nation. He enjoyed having a pot of tea and trying to read the titles of the volumes encapsulated in the see through columns which surrounded the café. He stepped inside shaking himself off. Then scowled as the security barriers wailed angrily at him as he tried to pass through.

An unwelcome sound brought Ruth out of reverie as she walked out of the exhibition. The Lindisfarne gospels had been even more beautiful than she had remembered and she daydreamed of their creation and the countless hours spent colouring the manuscript. She turned to face the sound and was greeted by the sight of an extremely wet Harry Pearce angrily slamming a set of keys into a tray proffered by a nervous looking security guard, as he was patted down. She froze, wondering what to do next. She could easily disappear into the rest of the building, avoiding any awkwardness, but she couldn't. Any opportunity to spend time with Harry Pearce away from the Grid was a blessing in her opinion. Their relationship had improved tenfold in the last month and it had culminated in her asking him for drinks. However, due to their joint responsibility for the security of the nation, nothing had yet happened.

She called his name. Harry looked up, confused and still angry, until her eyes met his and he relaxed somewhat, though the surprise remained.

"What are you doing here?" He started, and immediately felt rude. "I mean, I am just surprised."

Ruth looked amused. "Its' my day off…"

"Oh" he started and shuffled his feet and wished he did not look quite so bedraggled.

Ruth decided to be brave. "Fancy a pot of tea? You look like you could do with drying out? You did say you would like to have a drink sometime..." She left that sentence hanging unsure of where it should go next.

Harry smiled. "I would like that."

They walked in a companionable silence. Ruth busied herself choosing shortbread and tea in copious quantities. Harry beat her to the till. They settled in a corner table, next to one of the gigantic columns of books. The conversation was stilted at first but soon settled into various safe topics of conversation, the weather, the lack of good television and work. Eventually the tea lay cold and forgotten as a silence returned, though it was not as comfortable as before. Ruth knew what topic of conversation was coming next and braced herself. Harry, however, remained silent and a sad smile played upon his lips. Slowly he reached across the small table and took Ruth's small hands in his. Ruth did not back away, although she was surprised and she squeezed his hands back. He frowned before he spoke.

"Could we talk about that something else?"

"I guess…"

"My feelings for you have remained unchanged. I hope you knew that. I realise that you needed time and space and you can take all that you need – I just wanted you to know that." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking at their joined hands and silently praying for a reply. Ruth chose her words incredibly carefully.

"In a lot of ways, I feel that the time I spent away changed me completely. My attitudes, hopes and dreams had had to be drastically altered and some pushed aside, in order to see me through. My time in Cyprus was wonderful. It really was..." Ruth paused seeing the panic rising in Harry's eyes. "But that was never the life I would have chosen for myself. The moment I saw you again, everything I had pushed aside came back... including how I felt about you."

Ever so slowly, she brought his hands to her lips and kissed them gently. Harry nearly fell off his chair.

"Really?" He exclaimed breathlessly.

"Really, really." She replied.

Just then a waiter bustled into the table, collecting their tea pot and cups, breaking the moment. They left the library together, hand in hand. Ruth decided she really needed to take some time off more often, if she could have days like this.


End file.
